Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-62.165.219.114-20190322015344/@comment-62.165.219.114-20190323010646
Yep JRich it is me ! :) As I told this quite a lot of time before Im out of this share this share that business for good and asked you lot to group together and run tests on your own to make your lifes easier ( and make this game your bitch ! ROFL ) but seemingly most of the people here are only interested in the solution and not putting in effort to find it out for themselves ! YOU are the perfect example !!! YOUR contribution is about 19-20 days old and it is there to EVERYONE to see and read and understand on the very first page of the dedicated web page yet on THIS very page I already read so much BS that it makes me real sad... This " I just dont give a fuck but I want it all " attitude became mainstream and this is something I dont stand for in any form... I figured out a pretty good method to " pick " your ( now ) Golden Coffer rewards BUT as I found out later it was a bit more than that coz it was a 55% chance for BOTH of the cards as a reward ( with the current coffer opening this went up to 64% ) which is pretty good enough for me... although it aint perfect ( have not all the factors... ) sometimes there are shifts which are a mystery for me... and quite frankly after seeing where the devs are headed with this " new " method to get a stinking mythic card and the drag in the dungeon BS Im not even interested in wasting time on this anymore ! Besides April is around the corner and hopefully I get FINALLY medically cleared for duty and move on with my life which does not include smutstone OR any games for that matter ! This was good for another test run on my method which works by the way even better then before ( lol ) and to bid farewell to smutstone ! Believe it or not I have better things to do than play this game ! ROFL Specially with this 21 day BS event where you get a unique mythic card which makes all non unique cards unique... Whoever made this up should look up the word " unique " just to be on the safe side huh devs ?! :D So JRich I really wish you all the best ! Grab some lads ( Im pretty sure Knepal or MyNameIsTakenWTF is game :D ) form groups who tackle the games contribution from different angles ( these factors can only be sniffed out during event times !!! ) so create accounts where you mainly TEST and not play ! I used this method too... pretty fucking hard on your own but if I could do it so can you and all the rest ! Im sure with time and effort comes an even better solution than mine ! Fair warning it aint easy like the chests or YOUR *items method this one needs wits as well ! And factors as in PLURAL !!! Good luck with the game and finding out everything this game has to offer ! :) Although I think YOU have done more than enough with YOUR contribution already ! :D Kyle